


As de Espadas

by Lux (mmagpie)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, small ones though
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmagpie/pseuds/Lux
Summary: He aquí la historia de María Thorpe, contada por ella misma.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, un poco de contexto para el primer fic en forma que me pongo a escribir después de un par de años. 
> 
> Esta historia es básicamente todo lo que siempre quise saber de María Thorpe y de la Orden del Temple que el canon nunca me dio; nace como un esfuerzo por darle un poco de trasfondo ahora que la roleo en Twitter. Además, la ficción histórica siempre ha sido uno de mis hits. 
> 
> Es también un trabajo un poco de entrenamiento para ficción larga original. Así que ya veremos hasta dónde me lleva la inglesa, y hasta dónde les puedo mostrar. 
> 
> Intentaré mantenerme tan apegada a la historia real como mi investigación nivel artículos de wikipedia (/muchos/ artículos de wikipedia) me lo permitan.
> 
> Tags, warnings, personajes y relaciones serán agregadas conforme vayan apareciendo. 
> 
> Comentarios y retroalimentación siempre bienvenidos! Espero que tanto ustedes como yo disfrutemos de este viaje.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Este fanfic lo detuve durante cierto tiempo debido a problemas de ploteo; problemas que ya han sido resueltos!  
> Por ahora sólo resubiré la parte de la historia que ya había publicado (con ligeros cambios; aquellos que la hayan leído antes quizá podrán encontrarlos), pero prometo que pronto la historia continuará.

Si lo que buscas es una historia, lector, deberías pedírsela a Altaïr; siempre he pensado que es un magnífico narrador. Si deseas instruirte en las ciencias, Mālik y su infinita biblioteca sería una mejor opción. A mí me acomoda primer la acción que las palabras. Yo poseo una sola historia para contar: la de mi vida.

He sido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años. Soldado y esposa, madre y caballero, cruzada y mensajera, niña y asesina. Conocí santos y pecadores, y vi que la distinción entre ellos no es siempre la que parece ser. Mi destino me llevó hasta los confines del mundo, y luego un poco más allá. Me gustaría poder contarte mi historia como es debido: a la luz de una luna redonda y luminosa, rodeada por su corte de estrellas; al calor de un fuego tibio y acogedor. Acompañada de un laúd y cantada en las rimas de un trovador de lengua ágil. Es, después de todo, una historia de príncipes y doncellas, de sombras que acechan en la noche y manzanas envenenadas. Pienso que en manos de un poeta de talento sería una digna balada. Pero tendrán que bastarme a mí las letras que aquí escribo, y a ti lector mi prosa entorpecida.

En fin. No vale la pena lamentarse por  lo que no puede ser. Haré aquí el recuento de lo que hice y lo que vi; si suena imposible o improbable, demasiado lejano o demasiado disparatado, recuerda lector que lo que fue, será, y lo que se hizo, eso se hará una vez más. No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Todos los caminos empiezan en el mismo sitio: allí donde se encuentran los pies. Sin más, he aquí mi historia, la historia de María Thorpe.


	2. Un juego y una advertencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suerte trae a los primeros aliados. 
> 
> Un juego muy serio, una cacería, una profecía, y una advertencia.

El año era 1175, en esos días muertos entre Navidad y el Año Nuevo. Enrique II reinaba en la fría Inglaterra, y el Earl de Leicester, mi padre, reinaba en su castillo. Había nevado en la comarca, habían encendido hogueras en los patios del castillo y era una tarde tranquila, poco atareada. Yo tenía catorce años.

El patio de entrenamiento se encontraba vacío gracias a la nieve. Eran momentos como ése los que yo aprovechaba para huir de madre, padre y niñera, para apoderarme por un rato del patio, empuñar una de las espadas y descargar la eterna frustración que asola a una joven dama prisionera dentro de su propia casa. La ruda tela de los pantalones ya me hacía entonces sentir más fuerte, más libre, y desde luego más cómoda que ningún vestido.

Había logrado arrancar al maestro de armas un puñado de lecciones con la espada a base de testarudez y paciencia. Ya había demostrado mi habilidad con el arco y el caballo, y el viejo maestro lo sabía. Pero con los años, mi pequeño pasatiempo pasaba de inofensivo a peligroso y cada vez más difícil de practicar; no quisiera mi madre que mi habilidad con las armas, junto con el obvio orgullo que me proporcionaban, me impidiera luego encontrar marido.

(Descuida, lector, ése no fue el caso).

Los maniquíes de paja eran pues un blanco más que familiar. Lo suficiente para que mi pequeño entrenamiento me resultara ya aburrido. Era dificilísimo encontrar un compañero de entrenamiento dispuesto a batallar conmigo; no habría sido apropiado para un joven escudero entrar en duelo con una mujer, y no había mujer que se arriesgara a soñar con ser ya no digamos caballero, sino apenas escudero. Ninguna además de yo misma.

 _Izquierda, arriba, arriba, avanza, derecha_. Murmuraba así para mí misma las secuencias de ataques y defensas conforme las practicaba, dejando a mis pies avanzar en el lodo ligero de la nieve revuelta con la tierra. Absorta en mi tarea, no me habría dado cuenta si un ángel caído se estrellara contra el suelo a mis espaldas; para mi suerte, la banda de niños en el castillo era más ruidosa que los príncipes del cielo.

Hacían un grupo bullicioso, como cualquier banda de niños es. Y hasta hace poco, yo era tan parte de esa manada salvaje como cualquiera de ellos. Pero comportarse así, infantil, rebelde e incontrolable es un pecado que si a una pequeña le es permitido, a una joven dama noble no se le perdona. Cosa que yo no era, ni sería nunca, pero en su momento todos insistían en que por lo menos prentendiera que lo era. Incluidos ellos.

—¡Es lady María y su corte de caballeros espantapájaros!

—¡Querrás decir _sir_!

—Sir María, caballera de la mesa de los palos y las escobas…

Es una extraordinaria ventaja, la sorpresa. Permite caer sobre el distraído, el indeciso o el demasiado confiado como el halcón desplomándose sobre un montón de palomas asustadizas. Fue justo la sorpresa la que me permitió tumbar a aquél de los muchachos que se encontraba más cerca, cuando me lancé sobre él con toda mi fuerza.

En un mundo muy lleno de mentiras hay un puñado de certezas que guardo dentro del pecho, muy bien aprendidas. Ésta es una de ellas: es un pecado actuar por instinto de revancha, y además suele ser también una estupidez. Pero la sensación… la sensación es inigualable. Todavía alcancé a asestar un par de puñetazos en su rostro con puntería y fuerza, antes de que me obligaran, entre varios, a levantarme. Los nudillos me dolían, húmedos y calientes. Levanté la espada de madera del lodo donde había caído cuando la solté, limpiándola a sacudidas.

—No osen burlarse de María de Leicester, “nobles señores”, —dije procurando hacer notar el sarcasmo de mi frase, —pues las armas no me son extrañas. Invito a quien se piense mejor que yo, a demostrarlo aquí y ahora.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Mis mejillas se sentían húmedas; sin duda, la nieve que al tocarlas se derretía al calor de mi enfado.

Fue en ese momento que una de las sombras que se proyectaba en los muros del patio se movió. Era una sombra muy alta, muy delgada, y muy distinguida, tan silenciosa y quieta que nadie la había percibido hasta ese momento. E hizo que todos los asistentes se congelaran en su lugar. Era la reina Leonor de Aquitania, quien se encontraba como huésped en el castillo en aquella Navidad.

Quizá este encuentro merezca antes una aclaración. Era, como dije, el año de 1175. La Rebelión de los príncipes contra el rey Enrique todavía estaba fresca, rebelión donde la reina había tomado parte con los rebeldes y agitado a sus propios hijos contra el rey. Como consecuencia, se encontraba _prisionera_ , o tan prisionera como puede estarlo una reina, confinada y aislada en una serie de castillos, como el del Earl de Leicester, leal al rey durante la rebelión.

Era también la época en que el rey Enrique se dedicaba a pasear a su amante Rosamunda por el país, tal como si tuviera intención de repudiar a su todavía esposa. Éstas eran algunas de las razones por las cuales la reina de Inglaterra y duquesa de Aquitania pasaba la Navidad en el castillo de mi padre y no en Londres. Aunque no todas las razones, no todas.

La reina se sentó en la barda de piedra, y recorrió al grupo con una mirada severa.

— ¿Y bien? Lady María de Leicester ha lanzado un reto, jóvenes. ¿Van a acobardarse y rechazarlo? — La vergüenza que les esperaba estaba implícita en sus palabras, fría y dura como la piedra. Por fin uno de ellos dio un paso al frente; fue William, quien llevaba apenas unas semanas en el castillo. El chico era un par de años mayor que yo, pero no mucho más alto; faltaban unos días antes de que lo convirtieran en escudero, pero aún correteaba con el resto de nosotros. Era también, además, aquel sobre el que me había lanzado minutos antes; unas gotas de sangre todavía resbalaban de su ceja. Hizo una profunda reverencia ante la reina, y luego levantó la espada de madera, apuntándola a mi cara.

—Yo acepto el desafío, María. Pero propongo, Su Majestad, que apostemos algo para hacerlo más interesante. Cuando te derrote, no volverás a levantar ni un arco ni una espada, ni aunque sea de entrenamiento.

La carne se me puso de gallina. Me gustaría decir que fue por un viento frío, pero en verdad la perspectiva me había inundado con terror.

—Sus condiciones son aceptables, joven William. El duelo comenzará… ahora.

 _Izquierda, derecha. Derecha, derecha, abajo, izquierda. Bloqueo._ Las espadas chocaban, con un golpeteo sordo de madera contra madera; los impactos me subían hasta los hombros amenazando con arrancarme el arma de la mano. _Izquierda, izquierda, arriba, salto, derecha._ El sudor en seguida empezó a chorrearme por la frente, empapando mi túnica y amenazando con metérseme en los ojos. _Bloqueo, bloqueo, retroceso, derecha._

Pronto un paso en falso; el error lo pagué pronto con un golpe de madera a la boca del estómago que me arrancó el aliento por unos instantes que no tenía, y un puñetazo a la mandíbula que lo que no tenía de caballeroso lo tenía de efectivo. Aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme caer. El resto de los muchachos aullaban en torno a nosotros, ensordeciéndonos, animando los más a William, pero uno que otro clamando también por mí. Aquello me mantuvo peleando.

Cambié de mano; una maniobra que había visto emplear por pocos en la arena, pero siempre de manera eficaz. No sabía la dificultad de lo que estaba ejecutando; era sólo algo que parecía fácil para mí, y por tanto lo hice. Funcionó.

Fue una fracción de segundo de desconcierto, cuando vi que la mirada de William desviarse, cuando vi su pie mal colocado al avanzar; fue toda la oportunidad que necesité. Izquierda, izquierda, avanza, y con el segundo paso dado descargué todo mi peso, todas mis fuerzas sobre su descuidada defensa, y cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera sentí al lodo salpicar.

Siguió el silencio, que estiró por uno, dos, tres, no sé cuántos largos instantes, donde lo único que oía era mi propio pulso latiéndome en los oídos. Casi los confundí con las pausadas palmadas que se aproximaban detrás de mí. Era la reina, aplaudiendo con solemne parsimonia.

—Declaro el combate terminado. Levántese, joven William, y vaya a que le curen esa herida. No creo que necesite una cicatriz para recordar este día. Lady María, acompáñeme. Y el resto de ustedes, fuera del patio. No se supone que estén aquí de cualquier manera.

 

***

 

La reina Leonor era muy alta, y caminaba pausadamente por los pasillos del castillo de Leicester, como si cada una de sus piedras le pertenecieran.

—Dime, ¿qué querrías hacer de tu vida, lady María? Si pudieras ser lo que quisieras.

Un pequeño fuego calentaba la habitación, pero no era el calor lo único que me coloreaba las mejillas. Conversábamos en las habitaciones cerradas de la reina Leonor de Inglaterra. Era un muy gran honor con el que intentaba no atragantarme, sin mucho éxito.

—Yo… —Enfoqué la vista en la copa que tenía entre mis manos. El vino había calentado mis manos y mi estómago con rapidez. Sabía dulce, a miel y a especias.

—¿Te gustaría envejecer, encerrada en un castillo, como tu madre y tu abuela antes que tú? ¿O quizás un convento, cuatro paredes de piedra y apenas un huerto por donde de cuando en cuando asomará la luna?

—Yo… —Era una pregunta que yo misma me había hecho. Repetidas veces, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

—Vamos, vamos. He estado observándote durante estos días, y debe ser la primera vez que te veo mordiéndote la lengua. No temas hablar frente a tu reina. Es más, te estoy dando una orden —dijo, al tiempo que levantaba su propia copa para dar un largo trago.

—Lo que yo quisiera… — Mi mandíbula empezaba a inflamarse y no estaba en humor para filosofías. Fue fácil sincerarme por una vez.

—Yo quisiera… quisiera cabalgar un caballo blanco y llevar una espada al cinto. Quisiera asomarme al filo del mundo, quisiera combatir con todos los caballeros, quisiera ver todas las maravillas que el trovador canta. ¡Quisiera subir todas las montañas, quisiera recorrer todos los caminos!

—¿Todos los caminos en una sola vida? Eso suena un poco ambicioso. — La voz de la reina sonaba a risa, pero no a burla. Casi como si ella también supiera a lo que me refería. Tenía una sonrisa amplia y muy dorada, la reina Leonor.

—¡Todos! Si tan solo pudiera ser caballero y no dama…

Callé de golpe. De pronto, hasta el dulce vino me supo amargo. Pero la sonrisa de la reina sólo se ensanchó.

—Eres una niña muy voluntariosa, María. Y quizás con un poco de fe, un poco de esta audacia que no te falta… ese sueño se te haga un día realidad.

Me tragué el _pero_ que ya se me formaba en la garganta, y fui salvada de mi propia insolencia por una interesante interrupción.

Unos golpes suaves y discretos sonaron contra la puerta de madera, que se abrió sin esperar respuesta. Lo que era todavía más sorprendente y en cierto modo ofensivo; era un hombre. Joven, amplio de hombros, vestido de negro y discreción, con una bolsa de mensajero al hombro. Sin dedicarme más atención de la que otorgaría a una vela apagada se acercó a la reina, y sólo se detuvo para una rápida reverencia antes de empezar a hablar. 

—Alteza, traigo por fin nuevas de Tierra Santa. El infiel ha tomado tres ciudades más en batalla contra los zenguíes, entre ellas Damasco. El caos parece al fin ceder entre ellos. Gracias a Raymundo de Trípoli y al joven rey hay posibilidades de continuar la búsqueda dentro del templo, búsqueda todavía infructuosa sin las llaves. Ricardo de Hastings cree que… —La reina levantó una mano, haciéndole callar de golpe.

—Calma, Robert, calma. Primero, la cortesía; saluda a mi joven invitada, María de Leicester —dijo la reina, mientras rellenaba con vino nuestras copas semivacías y una más.  

El joven giró sobre sus talones hasta topar su mirada con la mía.

—Mi nombre es Robert de Sablé. Yo la saludo, milady María de Leicester.

Con la gracia de la práctica hizo una profunda reverencia, al estilo francés; francés era también su acento. La espada larga que le colgaba al costado se balanceó con el movimiento. Me levanté de mi asiento para responder con otra reverencia, sin decir palabra.

—Ahora ambos sentados. ¿Qué dices del Templo, Robert? ¿El Templo de Salomón?

—Las llaves del Templo de Salomón, Alteza. Aún siguen, ah, _perdidas_.

—Y todavía lo seguirán, Robert, mientras mantengamos las pistas lejos de aquellos que mal las sabrían emplear. Confío en que este secreto aún esté lejos de las manos de Ridefort y su calaña.

—Naturalmente, Alteza. Los Hospitalarios parecen sospechar algo, pero no se arriesgarán a hacer ningún movimiento, no todavía.

—¿Y el Temple?

—La separación dentro de la Orden es sutil pero está creciendo. Mientras el Gran Maestre planea escaramuzas y reparte fortalezas con el rey de Jerusalén, nuestros caballeros tienen la ciudad a su disposición para buscar y rastrear sin que nadie les pida cuentas. Y ahora que Damasco ha caído bajo control de los infieles, los nuestros cultivan relaciones entre sus filas. Todo va bien por ahora; pero ya preparan un asalto a la Ciudad… —Robert dio un largo trago a su copa antes de continuar. —Raymundo le envía algo, Alteza. Parece ser que lo encontraron en Damasco.

De la bolsa que llevaba consigo Robert sacó un pequeño objeto. Era circular, blanco, con la apariencia del mármol. La reina se colocó un largo guante antes de tomarlo en su mano; el objeto entonces cobró vida, girando sobre sí mismo, expandiéndose y achicándose por unos instantes. Tenía un tenue resplandor dorado que permaneció, incluso cuando el objeto se detuvo. 

—Bien. Significa que nos estamos acercando. El Gran Maestre Odo puede seguir jugando a los soldados, mientras continuamos el trabajo que en verdad cuenta. —La reina se giró, clavando sobre mí su mirada  penetrante. —Quiero que prestes atención, joven María. Es muy largo el camino, pero si tienes suficiente fe, audacia, y no poca suerte, y yo creo que las tienes, puedes llegar a ver la acción de cerca. No desde el palco de damas. Y a mí me gustaría ayudarte a conseguirlo.

Quizá, lector, tu curiosidad se haya picado ante el nombre del mensajero. Fue en un mismo día en que entré al servicio de la reina Leonor de Inglaterra, quien entre sus muchos títulos ostentaba el de uno de los altos mandos de la Orden del Temple en Europa, y que conocí a Robert de Sablé, futuro caballero, futuro Gran Maestre.

 

***

 

Si cierro los ojos, todavía puedo escuchar el golpeteo del galopar de los caballos, el resoplar de los perros, el chillido de los halcones, el sonido cavernoso de los cuernos de caza en los bosques del rey.

—¡María! ¡María, regresa!

El rumor de los pasos del ciervo, o el arrastrar de las pezuñas del jabalí. El sonido de mi flecha al clavarse en el corazón del animal, o el de mi halcón descender raudo sobre su presa, como un relámpago sobre la cruz de una iglesia. Puedo sentir el aroma del pasto siendo aplastado, el de la sangre brotando y empapando el pelaje de la presa, el del aliento de los perros de casa reuniéndose a mi alrededor.

—¡María! ¡MARÍA!

Bajé mi arco con frustración, cuando ya no pude negar que escuchaba a los gritos aproximarse. Era el año de 1177 y mi padre me había llevado consigo a Londres. Su cometido declarado era presentarme a la corte real; pero mi madre se había empeñado en hacerme llevar los vestidos más bonitos, y era muy obvio que la tarea era en verdad conseguirme marido de una forma u otra. Para mí, las únicas razones por las que yo había cedido eran la perspectiva de conocer los bosques de caza del rey Enrique II, y la misión secreta que cargaba en mi consciencia. La primera de muchas.

—¡María! ¡La partida te está buscando!

—Seguía a los perros. El rastro todavía está fresco…

—¿Por qué crees que te están buscando? Nadie quiere dejarte otra vez el honor de derribar al ciervo tú sola… —dijo el simpatiquísimo caballero responsable de mi interrupción.

Lord Peter Hallaton padeció siempre de la malsana tendencia a aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos, con aquella sonrisa empalagosa emplastada en el rostro.

—No es culpa mía si no son capaces de seguirme el ritmo. Además… —Un coro de voces me impidió terminar mi frase. Era el bullicio de la partida de caza, apareciendo de entre la espesura.

Una docena de figuras a caballo, acompañada de un puñado de sirvientes a pie, y los sabuesos que todavía no habían sido liberados para la cacería. La capitaneaba un hombre a lomos de un caballo tan negro que parecía brillar en la tenue luz que se colaba entre las hojas. Una larga capa negra colgaba de sus hombros y de su cadera una larga espada. Un rostro angosto y augusto, unas sienes coronadas de gris, una espalda muy recta y una forma de cabalgar marcial.

El rey Enrique II de Inglaterra. Odiado por muchos, querido por unos cuantos. La muerte del Arzobispo de Canterbury, del mártir Thomas Becket por razones políticas era una negra sombra sobre su reinado, pero el imperio angevino, cuyas tierras se extendían desde Escocia hasta Aquitania, era ya una de las grandes rocas de una Europa que poco a poco maduraba fuera de la barbarie.

Detrás de él cabalgaba una mujer tan bella que parecía una aparición.

Lady Rosamund Clifford era delgada y de pequeña estatura. Poseía un cabello rubio con reflejos rojos, un aura etérea de cobre batido y una piel blanca como retazos de nube. Ataviada para la cacería, su aspecto era de una vitalidad increíble debajo de aparente fragilidad. De su cuello pendía una pequeña esfera de gema azul, que refulgía a ratos, casi tan brillante como sus ojos.

La Rosa del Mundo, la Rosa de Gales, la amante del rey Enrique, que en aquella época la llevaba consigo a todos lados excepto al campo de batalla, trofeo que señalaba su más absoluta autoridad sobre su reino después de la rebelión de la reina y de sus hijos.

Realmente era de una belleza ultraterrena. Pero era la gema lo que en verdad llamaba mi atención.

 

_“Dicen que es hechicería. Que encantó al rey con un maleficio, con una hipnosis, con una poción…”_

_“No seas tonta, Juana. Lo único que hace falta para embrujar a tu padre son unos ojos bonitos y unas caderas jóvenes. Lo demás es superstición.”_

_“Dicen que lleva consigo la señal de su pacto demoníaco. Que sólo cuando está desnuda se lo puede ver, pero que el rey cierra los ojos cuando la besa, y es así como la señal maldita escapa a su atención. Que susurra al oído del rey y que éste escucha sus arrullos.”_

_“Lo único que al rey le gusta escuchar en la cama son gemidos y silencios. Si lo sabré yo.”_

_“Dicen que puede ver el futuro.”_

_“Nadie dice eso, no en voz alta, no desde que Thomas Becket murió. Si la bella rosa del mundo posee algún poder, no sabe bien lo que tiene, o no lo quiere utilizar.”_

_“Dicen que su magia de hadas de los bosques contrarrestó la tuya, madre. Que el rey se había cansado de escucharte a ti y de escuchar al Arzobispo Becket y al Maestre del Temple Hastings. Que se hartó de que guiaran su mano y los destinos de Inglaterra. Que la ayuda del hada galesa lo hizo voltearse contra el Arzobispo y mandarlo a asesinar.”_

_“Yo he visto verdadera hechicería. Y si la bella Rosamunda puede ver lo que Dios guarda en secreto, ya puede ver cerca su propia e inexorable perdición.”_

_“Dicen que te odias y la odias, madre. Que por eso languidecemos en este castillo. Que te ocultas de su magia y de su juventud. Que te carcome el rencor, y que por ella, padre no te perdona.”_

_“¡Ja! Tu padre ya había cortado muchas flores a mis espaldas cuando la rosa floreció. Creía mantenerlo en secreto, pero no. No importaba; regar bastardos es una de las grandes prerrogativas del rey. No, Juana, no es en su belleza donde Rosamunda guarda su amenaza. Si sólo se tratara de una mujer más, nada pasaría. Pero su aroma ya ha envenenado la corte angevina por cuatro años; es menester podarla._

_Escucha bien, María. Ésta es tu primera gran oportunidad para demostrarme tu valía. Debe ser un objeto pequeño, algo que lleve consigo a todas partes. Quizá una joya, quizá una tela, no lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que sabrás de qué hablo cuando lo veas; no dejaría esta misión para nadie más. Debes poner atención y dejar que la intuición y la sabiduría te guíen.”_

No era la primera vez que la veía portar la joya, pero sí la primera que la veía tan de cerca, y supe que era exactamente lo que me habían enviado a buscar.

—Parece ser que tu joven amazona se nos ha adelantado de nuevo, Beaumont. —dijo el rey, con ese humor seco que siempre le caracterizaba.

—Siempre ha sido difícil llevarle la pista a mi joven halcón, Su Alteza. Parece que el único capacitado para el trabajo hasta ahora es el joven Hallaton.

—Un trabajo que parece no pesarle, milord de Leicester. —El corcel castaño de lady Rosamunda corcoveó hasta el frente, para permitirle unirse a la conversación.

Las orejas de lord Peter enrojecieron. Si yo hubiese puesto la mínima atención a la plática, habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Pero los detalles del pendiente que colgaba del cuello de lady Rosamunda me distraían.

Era una esfera pálida, de un tono más pálido que metálico, pero sin llegar a ser una roca. Ni plata ni oro, pero de un brillo peculiar. Parecía tener su luz propia, tenue y constante; cuando los rayos del sol caían sobre el pendiente, no parecía ser capaz de reflejarlo. Más bien parecía absorberla, y luego volverla a emitir, distinta a como era antes. Y a veces, particularmente cuando Rosamunda callaba y parecía ausente o pensativa, la esfera emitía esa luz de nuevo, en colores púrpuras y violetas.

Estaba tan absorta en el pendiente, que casi no me di cuenta cuando todos callaron. Incluso los perros, por un instante, antes de echar a correr de nuevo, y un latido después, también los caballos.

La presa estaba de nuevo a la vista, y todos fuimos tras ella.

 

***

 

A pesar de que no era la primera a la que asistía en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad, todavía me sorprendía lo mundana y cotidianas que eran las reuniones alrededor de quien todos sabían que era la amante real. Por supuesto, después vi cosas mucho más libertinas y extrañas… pero en 1177 era todavía una muchacha recién sacada del castillo de su padre, y todavía el mundo era capaz de sorprenderme con simplezas como aquella.

Recuerdo estar sumamente orgullosa de mi logro infiltrándome en el círculo interior de lady Clifford. Al final, resultó ser que aquello no tenía nada que ver con mi habilidad, sino con las partidas superiores que otros más ilustrados jugaba con mi vida. De nuevo, la primera vez, pero de ninguna manera la última.

El vino había corrido con cierta facilidad entre el puñado de mujeres que allí se encontraban. Lady Rosamunda me había adoptado en las reuniones amistosas que celebraba en Woodstock, Oxfordshire. La mansión era relativamente pequeña y privada, con un jardín que se mezclaba con el bosque, creando la ilusión de un peculiar laberinto trasero.

Rosamunda barajaba cartas de juego en la mesa central de la sala, iluminada por la luz de la hoguera que ardía cerca. La reunión había empezado jugando con los azares de la baraja y de la apuesta, en los cuales confieso que no conseguía terminar de destacarme. Lady Rosamunda parecía imbatible en sus rachas ganadoras. Pero ahora el juego se había desviado a pasatiempos menos… ¿cómo decirlo? El Papa no los habría aprobado.

Jugábamos a que Rosamunda predecía nuestro futuro.

—¡Léenos la mano, Rosamunda! Dinos qué secretos guarda el futuro.

—¡A María, es el turno de María!

—¿Con quién se casará la joven amazona?

—Con algún señorcito irlandés que le permita cabalgar en su castillo.

—¡Quizá con un príncipe italiano! ¡O bizantino!

—¡En Sicilia! ¡O en España!

Rosamunda tomó mi mano súbitamente.

No era como si examinara la piel de mi palma. Era más bien un estado como de trance, como si dejara de verme, como si dejara de ver todo lo que la rodeaba y se transportara a otro lugar, como si se asomara detrás de un velo para dar un vistazo a lo que se encontraba más allá. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y no parpadeaban. El pendiente en su cuello titiló con tenues reflejos de amatista.

—La pequeña María se casará en la orilla del mundo. Habrá una corte de campanillas blancas y largas cortinas de verde esmeralda.

Las mujeres se rieron con estridencia.

—¡Irlanda, te digo!

—¡Gales!

Rosamunda se sentó conmigo, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática. La predicción parecía haber terminado. Los cuchicheos y las risas aumentaron, conforme se armaban las apuestas y la conversación se animaba. En poco tiempo, el gallinero dejó de prestarnos atención.

La rosa ladeó la cabeza, fijando mucho su mirada casi ausente en la mía.

—María se casará dos veces y una sola. O en verdad, ninguna. No sé si cuenta ante los ojos de Dios casarse con demonios.

—Creo que me gusta más que no sea ninguna, —dije con sencillez. —¿Los demonios tienen castillos?

—Y muy grandes. Pero son malignos. Se beben tu risa y te chupan el alma. Los hombres y los demonios, quiero decir.

—A mí no me harán daño.

—Puede que no. Debes tener cuidado con tu alma, o creo que podrían convertirte en uno de ellos.

Desvié la mirada hacia el fuego que todavía ardía, crepitando con menguante intensidad. Me parecía que eran palabras muy extrañas. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas, en ese momento. Pero tú, lector, con probabilidad adivines ya a qué se refería.

—Un demonio no puede matar a otro. Creo que me gustaría.

—Entonces tal vez sea inútil el intentar salvarte. —No sé si lo imaginé, pero cuando dijo esto, creo que el pendiente se agitó inquieto sobre su pálido cuello. —Sé quién te ha enviado, pequeña amazona. También sé por qué, para qué, y qué saldrá de todo esto.

Sentí cómo el aire se petrificaba dentro de mis pulmones. ¿Sería que no era tan discreta como lo había creído? Recordé las palabras de Juana, los rumores que rodeaban al meteórico ascenso de lady Clifford hasta la cama del rey. 

—Debes decirle que las cosas no terminarán como ella lo planea. Que si sigue por este camino, aquello que es su objetivo se marchitará con presteza frente a sus ojos, y que siete de sus hijos morirán antes que ella. Lo que siembre en Inglaterra florecerá, pero el desierto de Tierra Santa rechaza su mano, y su semilla. Lo que quiere desenterrar debe permanecer dentro de la arena, y nunca salir. ¿No posee nuestra isla secretos por sí misma? ¿No hay poder en nuestros mares? Su reino es el angevino, no el mundo.  

No se me ocurrió nada que decir ante el hecho de haber sido atrapada. Mi mente corría con las opciones que creía que tenía, que parecían ser muy pocas.

—Se lo diría yo misma pero… dudo que me escuchara. Dudo mucho también que preste atención a lo que le cuentes pero… por la esperanza vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no es verdad? —dijo entonces, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, como cómplice, como disculpándose. —De la misma manera en que me gustaría que me escucharas cuando te digo que seguir las órdenes de Leonor va a llevarte por caminos escabrosos. Veo mucha sangre derramada en tu futuro. Por ti, pero también la tuya propia. Eso que Leonor busca sacar a la superficie también va a dañarte a ti; en la carne, y en el alma, y en el corazón.

Hay veces lector, en las noches más frías, más solitarias, en que me pregunto si quizá debí haber hecho más caso a su profecía.

Lady Rosamunda calló, bajó la cabeza, y su mirada se perdió en las manos que descansaban sobre su propio regazo. Los reflejos coloridos del pendiente se apagaron.

—No es una amenaza, María. Pero sí es una advertencia. Se llega al infierno buscando el Edén.


End file.
